You and Me Together
by LightCookie
Summary: Ever since our break-up, she fell into pieces and left. But I wasn't going to let that happen. Channy One-Shot Chad's POV


_A/N: My third Fanfic, based on the song by LifeHouse, You and Me. I don't why, but this song has been stuck in my head since I heard this!! Enjoy! Please R&R, your opinion means everything to me!! Yeah it's sad but hey! I saw the video and it ended at a good note, so will this!! P.S. The story is also based on the music video. Never saw it? Then you should!_

**_You and Me Together_**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
__This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

I watch her pack your bags, ready to go home, all in tears. Ever since our break-up(Which was the most terrible thing, if anyone's wondering), all she did is be broken into pieces. No one didn't know why (except for her mother) she was all depressed, and they all tried to comfort her but no use. Maybe it was my fault we broke up, but I didn't think that she was _**that**_ hurt! She had no creativity, no smiles, no anything for the past 3 weeks until, she finally snapped and begged to leave. All I saw was pure blank and pain in her after our break up. I never kept track of time, I forgot what was the date since our incident. I even forgot about and Mackenzie Falls. And Chad Dylan Cooper does _**NOT**_ forget about Mack Falls. But watching her, all I can do is go in tears (but I couldn't let anyone see), watching her leave with your mother to the train station (Hello? Why do you think they made an "Airport"?). I never got to say what I feel. I just left those little hints that she didn't get. I wanted to grab her and hold her and tell her my thoughts. Not those thoughts that relates to Chuckle City, the thoughts where only Chad (Not Chad Dylan Cooper) feels for her.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the __people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I watched her leave. The last of Sonny Munroe, the last of _**my**_ Sonny Munroe. She was the only reason why I _**actually**_ like Chuckle City, because all I saw was _**her**_ and no one else. Every time I was talking to her, or at least looking at her, I only thought of her and me, together, like we were the only two in the Earth that was special. Well that was my thought. I didn't know about her. But I couldn't resist just letting her slip through my fingers. So I did the most stupidest thing that only the boys that were badly in love would do, which was get in the car, go to the train station, and stop her from leaving. Once I got there, my search for Sonny began.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

My heart felt empty as I looked around the crowded Train station. Where was she? She couldn't have already gone to the train. But it was suppose to leave in 20 minutes. I ran to the terminal (which was like, all the way down the station!) where Sonny might have been. A lot popped into my mind. What was I even going to say to her if I see her? Normally I would know before hand what to say to a girl. But Sonny was different. She would have made me speechless whenever she say something to me. When she hugs me, I feel like I'm gonna fall. When she leaves to be with her friends in _**Chuckle City**_, I feel like I fell into the pits of hell. But this time, I felt like I fell into the edge of the earth, and now trying to look for her.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

As I was running, I thought I saw her. But she disappeared into the crowd. The PA stated that the train to Wisconsin was coming in 5 minutes. Which made me get even more nervous. I looked around but no use. She wasn't near the waiting area. So I ran as fast as I could. As I ran into the terminal. As I entered, I saw a lot of people (Who knew many people had to go to Wisconsin). But as I looked closely, I saw a brunette hair girl, who was walking with her mom out of all the people who was here. Then as she turned to face the rail, I recognized the face, because it was her face.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

I could see her, but she was too far away from me. I called her name but she couldn't here me from the loud train. So I ran, so fast that I couldn't feel my body anymore. The train door opened and everyone started to enter. She started to enter the train, which made me run even faster.

"Sonny!!" I shouted so loud, she finally heard me and then turned around to face me.

I really saw her now. The same brown eyes, then same face, the same Sonny. She started to fall into more tears, but was even more shocked to see me. Her mother just stood there near the benches and started smiling, as if she was expecting me.

"Chad?" She shouted back, the same sweet, perky voice was still there. But most importantly, _**she**_ was still there.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
__and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I panted hard. Trying to gather my thoughts together.

"Chad? Chad just breath!" she put both of her hands on my shoulders, trying to look at me.

I finally started to breath normally as the train started to leave. I stared at her chocolate brown eyes, trying to gather my thought. I didn't even know what to say! I wanted to say so many things to her, I just didn't know where to start.

"Chad w-what are you doing here!? Why did you come here? Why would you-" she kept on babbling on.

"Sonny I'm sorry!" I cut her.

"What?" She looked at me in confusion.

"Sonny, I never meant to hurt you! I never wanted you to leave you! Okay! I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I made you quit. A-and I'm sorry I treated you terribly!" The words spat out fast, but she understood what I said.

"Chad I-I-" She started but I couldn't wait. So I just pushed my lips against hers.

It took about few seconds to realize what was happening. Then she responded by kissing back, wrapping her arms around me as I wrapped my arms around her waist (Ha ha! The CDC charm never fails!). I finally pulled back for air, but we were still wrapped around each other.

"Then why did you ever break up with me in the first place?" she whispered, her eyes started to well up with tears (which made my heart feel like it was pounded by a hammer).

"Because I wasn't thinking straight! I was stupid. Wrong. Dumb. Careless and-" I wanted to continue until her lips reached mine again to shut me up (which was pretty enjoyable!). She pulled away just few seconds later.

"If you love me, you could have just said that instead of telling me these things you're not." She smiled back at me. (You don't know how I need a smile from her to make me feel better about myself!)

"Sonny, I really do love you. No matter what. Breaking up was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. And...you're the only reason why I actually wake up every morning, because you're always here, and seeing you leave, I wasn't going to let that happen." I whispered back, closing my eyes.

"Did Chad Dylan Cooper just said he loves someone?" She gasped in a sarcastic tone. We both chuckled as I leaned in to kiss her once more. I was going to pull away until she pulled me closer to her to make the kiss last longer, which was a way of her saying "Of course I love you too.".

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

A/N: Sorry the last chunk or whatever was kinda long, but I wanted to. Because I wasn't completing this until it was in perfect detail! Again, please comment on how you think it was by pressing that cute little button down there. And later I will have more stories coming up!


End file.
